orasirfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalind Chapter 1 Sample
ROSALIND “Please….let me go….please...” The girl was screaming and weeping in fear. Is it fear of death, or fear of becoming one of our kinds? Rosalind was unsure. She was staring at the girl’s bare breasts, resisting an urge to suck blood from the swollen budding nipples. The girl was being hanged upside down from the ceiling, naked as her name day, with iron chains tied across her legs. The other vampires around the pray were growling with thirst. But they had to wait till the completion of the ritual, before they could serve their appetite. They were eagerly waiting for their king to arrive, so that they could begin the ceremony. They were standing inside the Temple of Desire, one of the rarest temples on earth where Nayasha, the goddess of Desire, was worshipped. The temple was eerily dark since the only source of light in the temple was the red flame of the fireplace. A four feet statue of Nayasha, in a sitting posture with one knee touching the ground, holding a lance in one hand and a staff in the other, was located at the center of the temple. Today was a ceremonial day. Every year, in a particular day which usually followed the Megan ceremony, blood of a young female mage was sacrificed and fed the goddess. It was considered to be the revenge of an incident happened eight hundred years ago, when Sabroth, one of the forty two children of Nayasha, had been slain by Misae, a teenage mage. It was told that Nayasha had killed five of her other children and used their souls to resurrect Sabroth, but in his second life he had become very meager and weak, and soon died of mild sickness. Raging with anger, Nayasha had then decided to avenge her child’s murder, but Misae was too clever to fall in Nayasha’s trap and had managed to escape her wraith. Failing to kill Misae, Nayasha’s anger fell upon the other mages, and she started taking the lives of young female mages. To kill a mage, she first enchanted her to fall in love with her and persuaded the mage to have sex with her. When the mage was deeply intensified with the excitement of physical intimacy, Nayasha slaughtered her by biting her neck and drinking her blood. It was assumed that she had slaughtered over seven hundred female mages in her lifetime. The majority of the vampires in Vaesmorak were followers of Reusin, an ancient blood fiend, long dead. They were against the idea of Nayasha’s method of kiss-before-kill. So only a few were present inside the temple to view the ritual. Rosalind was attending this ritual for the first time. A year before, she was not in Vaesmorak, since a year before she was not a vampire. The vampire king Crudenikhen arrived shortly, followed by six Shifters. He was over seven feet tall with muscular build and fearsome eyes that would scare even the bravest of the humanoids. He was wearing a black cloak with purple shaded border that only ancient ones were allowed to wear. Though the island of Vaesmorak consisted of mightiest and most dangerous vampires of the world, very few ancient ones dwelled here. Vaesmorak was a very chaotic island, the chaos getting more prevalent day by day with the increasing number of feral ghouls and bloodsucking Imps. Ancient vampires were fond of peaceful lives and hence most of them could be seen in Vangir, the nearby island. The hanging girl noticed Crudenikhen’s arrival. She begged, “Please, my king…mercy.” Crudenikhen approached towards the girl and spoke, “Wrong request, girl. All you should ask is a quick and clean death.” The entire room fell silent as Crudenikhen started speaking. Only the girl’s sobbing could be heard. “Your death will be quick and painless, that I do not doubt, but your afterlife will be very painful and your soul will traverse in a never ending voyage. You will never reborn, never see living souls again. You will be captured in a nightmare that resides in Nayasha’s eyes, and you will be a victim of her torments, since in her dreams she tortures the mages in vicious ways.” Rosalind was aware of the ways of goddess of desire’s kills. In her mortal life she was known as the most powerful desire demon ever existed. Generally a desire demon used to kill her prays by biting in the neck and sucking the blood, very similar to methods used by vampire for killing. But a person slain by a desire demon would not turn into a vampire or any other undead creature. Instead, their souls would leave their bodies and would be possessed by the demon. The demon would control the soul as per her wish. After killing her prays, Nayasha imprisoned their souls and threw them in a dark world of eternity. People used to say that the dark world was controlled from her mind, where the souls were tortured with illusions and deceits. The souls wandering in her world often had the hallucination of their loved ones, long dead, being brutally hurt and murdered in front of their eyes, by some demons and abominations, also the conjurations from Nayasha’s dream. “No...Please…” the girl squealed, “Let me go. My….father…is waiting for me. If he…finds out….he will….kill you. He is….very powerful.” Crudenikhen laughed aloud. “Your father is an old friend of mine. Don’t worry about him. He will be taken care of.” Rosalind was getting impatient. She said, “Shall we begin, your grace?” “Yes.” Crudenikhen replied. “It is time. Where is Seoralphos?’ Seoralphos stepped forward. “Here, your grace.” Seoralphos was the vampire priest. He conducted worships and rituals at temples under the command of the king. “You may proceed.” Seoralphos moved towards the statue, bent his knees, and prayed: “O merciful goddess of desire, the creator of passion and lust, we, the followers and worshippers of you, are willingly sacrificing the blood of a living soul, as a gift for your eight hundred and sixty seventh birth day. Accept it to serve your thirst and bless and purify our soul with your advent in this mortal world. We heartily pray to the Father above for your welfare and moan for the loss that you had to suffer during your human incarnation. We seek forgiveness for any disrespect that any of us might have showed against you and we live the rest of our immortal lives with the sole aim of obliteration of human mages, the major threat to our world. We thank you for the kindness and love that you have showed towards your children.” His words were clear and distinct, and aloud. His voice echoed across the walls of the temple. The rest of the vampires, including Crudenikhen, were silent as stone, their knees bent, their heads bowed. The sobbing of the human girl was the only sound that was interfering Seoralphos’ prayer. But he was loud enough to drain other noises around him. A sudden pop sound with a flash of bright blue light startled Rosalind. She looked forward to see a six feet tall apparition standing at the center of the temple. The apparition was a female humanoid, naked as a newborn. Her eyes were glowing like a blue diamond and her skin was purple white with a shade of light blue. She was no doubt Nayasha, as she looked exactly like her non-living self, with exactly the same weapons in two hands, a lance and a staff. “Welcome to our world, lady Nayasha.” Seoralphos addressed her with palms together and head bowed, “We are blessed with your presence.” Nayasha’s turned her gaze from Seoralphos to the hanging maiden, and then to Crudenikhen. “King Crudenikhen.” She spoke with a loud, prominent voice, “We meet again. It is an honor for me to visit your world and see this land being ruled with such capability and intelligence.” “The honor is mine, my lady.” Crudenikhen replied with modesty, “Bless each one of us from the bottom of your heart, so that we may gather enough courage and inspiration to fight our enemies and show our dominance in this world.” Nayasha smiled, and stared at the pray. The girl was looking at her with wide and tearful eyes. Rosalind could surely say that she was trying hard to scream in fear, but all she could manage was mild sobs. “Untie her.” Nayasha said. Seoralphos approached the girl, caught her by the legs and loosened the iron chains. He then straightened her and pushed her towards Nayasha. The girl, being weak with hunger and thirst, tumbled to the ground. Nayasha bent down to hold her arms, and pulled her. “What’s your name, girl?” Nayasha asked her, once she stood in both legs. “Elisa.” The girl replied. She was shaking in fear and weeping feebly, tears dripping from her eyes. “You are beautiful, Elisa. Now look into my eyes.” Elisha obeyed. Her facial expression slowly changed. The fear in her eyes was no longer visible. She stopped sobbing. Nayasha touched one of Elisa’s breasts and squeezed the nipple softly with her fingers. Elisa moaned. “Elisa,” Nayasha said, “Do not be afraid of me. I am here to make love with you. All I ask from you in return is to love me back.” “Yes. I love you my goddess. I love you with all my heart.” “Thank you. Now come closer.” Nayasha dragged her closer and kissed her lips. Elisa didn’t object. Instead she pulled her tongue out and licked Nayasha’s lips. They made love for what seemed like hours, until Nayasha finally bit Elisa in the neck and drained her blood. Elisa didn’t scream. Instead she moaned with pleasure.